


Ivanhoe night

by emme



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Post-Episode: s07e14 The Name of the Doctor, Pre-Episode: s07e06 The Snowmen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 08:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/976644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emme/pseuds/emme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il Dottore cerca di non ricordare, ma certe cose non possono essere dimenticate.<br/>[Spoiler per chi non ha visto "The name of the Doctor"]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ivanhoe night

**Author's Note:**

> **Autore:** emme
> 
> **Fandom:** Doctor Who
> 
> **Titolo:** Ivanhoe night
> 
> **Personaggi:** Eleven, River Song, Vastra, Jenny
> 
> **Riassunto:** Il Dottore cerca di non ricordare, ma certe cose non possono essere dimenticate.
> 
> **Rating:** Pg13
> 
> **WordS:** 2.500 circa (W)
> 
> **Generi:** Introspettivo, Romantico, Drammatico.
> 
> **Avvisi:** Het, post “The Angels Take Manhattan e pre “The Snowmen”.
> 
> **Note:** La storia prende spunto dal prompt “ _il compleanno di River_ ” fornito da Geilie.
> 
> Sì, sono ancora a leccarmi le ferite dopo la visione di “The name of the Doctor”.
> 
> **Beta:**[Geilie](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=42354), e la sua bacchetta magica per i finali delle parole. LOL

**Ivanhoe night**

_Don’t worry_ __  
Relax, there’s no hurry  
Here we are, with all the time in the world.  
Don’t worry  
You know there’s no hurry  
Here we are, with all the time in the world

**All the time in the world – Deep Purple**

 

Il Dottore era seduto su una poltrona di pelle scura nel bel mezzo della sala comandi della TARDIS, aveva le gambe sollevate e incrociate sulla console e leggeva, senza prestarvi reale attenzione, uno dei suoi libri di Agatha Christie. Se ne stava lì senza fare nient’altro che scorrere gli occhi sulle frasi, mimando le parole con le labbra, aspettando.

Non succedeva spesso che gli capitasse di aspettare, ma quella era una giornata particolare – non poteva dimenticarlo, anche se avrebbe voluto – e così non riusciva nemmeno a concentrarsi su... be’, qualsiasi altra cosa.

Aspettava quel formicolio martellante che partiva dall’attaccatura dei capelli per solleticargli tutta la testa. Non era una sensazione brutta o spiacevole, ma il Dottore aveva imparato ad associarla alla sofferenza che indirettamente gli procurava e, benché la stesse attendendo quasi con ansia, sperava che non arrivasse affatto.

Ovviamente arrivò – indesiderata, come sempre, impossibile da evitare, come sempre – portandosi dietro la sua conseguenza e la sua ragione.

Quella sensazione, quel formicolio un po’ irritante, era in effetti River Song, che comparve accanto a lui come un fantasma ben poco trasparente e ben difficile da ignorare.

Il Dottore continuò a leggere il suo libro, girando una pagina senza sollevare gli occhi nemmeno per mezzo istante.   
Resistette per molto tempo. Ogni volta che River compariva riusciva a resistere sempre di più, ad ignorarla sempre più a lungo.

Per dieci secondi si complimentò con se stesso, poi, con un rapido movimento delle ciglia, le lanciò una brevissima occhiata.

Lo stava guardando e sorrideva, come aveva sempre fatto e come avrebbe forse continuato a fare. Indossava un abito lungo, elegante, dalla gonna ampia e di un bel verde cupo. River aveva sempre preferito il verde per i suoi vestiti, lo ricordava perfettamente.

Era una cosa stupida da ricordare, ma al Dottore non importava.

Aveva smesso da tempo di pensare che cosa fosse stupido o non stupido in ciò che concerneva River Song. E a volte si sentiva un vero idiota per averle permesso di prendersi così tanto spazio nella sua esistenza, di scendere così tanto in profondità; un completo imbecille senza cervello, a dirla tutta. Ma il danno era fatto.

Non le parlò, fece finta che non fosse nemmeno accanto a lui, si concentrò strenuamente perché quel fantasma non assumesse consistenza e non potesse toccare gli oggetti attorno a lui. O lui, direttamente.

«Quel libro è così consunto che potrebbe sbriciolarsi da un momento all’altro, dolcezza» commentò lei.

Il Dottore sospirò così piano che nemmeno lui si accorse di farlo e voltò un’altra pagina con delicatezza, per evitare che il libro gli si sfaldasse davvero tra le mani. Non voleva darle ragione, nemmeno indirettamente, e pensò che certe cose non cambiano proprio mai.

All’inizio River parlava molto, moltissimo. A volte il Dottore era stato costretto a fingere uno sbadiglio per non scoppiare a riderle in faccia davanti ad una sua battuta, a volte invece era stato costretto ad uscire dalla TARDIS e farsi un giro nella Londra vittoriana per impedirsi di risponderle, a volte aveva creduto di impazzire guardando il sorriso sbarazzino dell’ultima dei Pond che aveva dovuto abbandonare dietro di sé.

Ma quella sera le cose erano un po’ diverse: prima di tutto sapeva in anticipo che lei sarebbe venuta – perché se lui era uno sciocco nostalgico un po’ lo era anche lei – e poi perché aveva deciso che le cose sarebbero state un po’ diverse a prescindere.

Chiuse il libro di scatto mentre River vagava per la TARDIS sfiorando gli oggetti con le dita inconsistenti, senza potersi sedere e senza poter toccare niente per davvero, tranne la sua mente. Ogni tanto lei gli lanciava delle occhiate tristi e divertite al contempo e il Dottore guardava sempre da tutt’altra parte.

Lasciò passare un lasso di tempo sufficiente a non farle sospettare niente e sollevò la cornetta del telefono collegato a quello di Vastra.

«Sì?» rispose la voce leggera di Jenny.

«Ho quattro biglietti per l’opera.»

«Dottore?»

«Ho quattro biglietti per l’opera, in realtà ho affittato tutto un palchetto, proprio davanti al palco. Potete avere dei binocoli speciali: vi sembrerà quasi di essere sulla scena insieme agli attori, assolutamente realistico!»

La voce di Vastra in lontananza richiese di poter essere lei a continuare la conversazione e la cornetta passò di mano a giudicare dai brevi rumori gracchianti che emise nell’orecchio del Dottore.  
«Opera?»

«Ivanhoe, con Wallace Brownlow(1). Hai sentito la voce di quel ragazzo? Sul serio, fa _paura_! Però non sono certo che Walter avrebbe del tutto apprezzato la libera interpretazione del suo libro. Non gliel’ho mai chiesto... dovrei farlo, in effetti. Tu che ne pensi?»

«Penso che deve essere un giorno molto speciale visto che, non solo ti stai degnando di scendere tra noi comuni mortali, ma hai anche deciso di invitarci all’opera.»

Il Dottore chiuse un attimo gli occhi e solo per un brevissimo istante perse il sorriso che aveva sfoggiato fino ad allora. «Un giorno del tutto normale nella sua specialissima maniera» rispose infine.

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio all’altro capo del filo, poi Vastra disse: «Risparmia il quarto biglietto, Dottore. Strax mi ha appena comunicato che preferirebbe essere affettato e gettato in pasto a tutte le razze che ha combattuto nella sua gloriosa carriera piuttosto che essere trascinato all’opera.»

«Mi sembra giusto» rispose lui abbassando il telefono e ascoltando il limpido suono tintinnante che emise, poi aggiunse: «Ma penso che terrò comunque il quarto biglietto. Non si sa mai.»

River Song, udita ma non ascoltata, presente ma non vista, sorrise al suo Dottore. «Sei davvero un vecchio sciocco nostalgico, dolcezza, ma questa volta ti sei superato: non mi avevi mai portato all’opera, per il mio compleanno.»

_C’è sempre una prima volta_ , pensò il Dottore.

Poi smise di pensarci, perché faceva male.

 

***

 

Sentirono il rumore della TARDIS e si guardarono negli occhi. O meglio, Vastra guardò sua moglie attraverso la spessa veletta che era costretta ad indossare e scorse sul suo volto la stessa confusione che provava lei.

«È venuto con... la _cosa_.»

«Sì.»

«Non la usa mai.»

«Stai evidenziando l’ovvio, mia cara. Abbiamo già intuito che questa non è una serata come le altre per il Dottore. Non interromperebbe il suo periodo di solitario rimuginare senza un motivo serio alle spalle.»

Jenny fece una smorfia e lanciò un’occhiata attorno a loro, come aspettandosi che potesse accadere qualcosa da un momento all’altro.

«Un motivo serio?» domandò. «Durante l’Ivanhoe?»

«Gli piace la teatralità.»

«Su questo puoi scommetterci!» confermò River, senza essere udita, comparendo proprio accanto alle due donne. Il Dottore non era lontano visto che il campo telepatico della TARDIS funzionava in modo amplificato solo quando entrambi erano nelle vicinanze.  
«Su questo puoi scommetterci!» ripeté infatti lui rivolto all’investigatrice.

Si era vestito bene, con un abito cucito negli anni settanta dell’ottocento, che lui avrebbe definito _vintage_ ma che, per l’epoca in cui si trovava, era solo un pezzo di antiquata sartoria di almeno dieci anni troppo vecchio. Al Dottore piaceva un sacco e in ogni caso, se davvero avesse voluto passare inosservato, non avrebbe invitato Vastra e la sua piccola moglie umana al proprio appuntamento con una donna invisibile che solo lui poteva vedere e che si ostinava ad ignorare.

«Non c’era niente di meglio nel tuo armadio?» commentò Vastra con un occhiata critica, guadagnando un sorriso divertito di Jenny e una smorfia irritata del Dottore.

River fece una risatina e incrociò le braccia: «Credimi, ti conviene accontentarti. Non hai idea di quello che potresti trovare nel suo armadio.»

Continuava a fare così: parlare e intervenire come se fosse presente, come se davvero stessero andando tutti e quattro a vedere l’opera. Cioè, lo stavano facendo, ma non lo stavano facendo.

Abbastanza complicato. E il Dottore ci era caduto con tutte le scarpe. Era sempre stato un tipo romantico, a suo modo – definendosi “romantico” accoglieva deliberatamente tutte le accezioni di quella parola, anche le clausole più oscure della professione di fede della Chiesa Romantica Riformata numero Quattrocentocinquantasette – ma forse decidere di organizzare un appuntamento con sua moglie morta dalla quale non aveva alcuna intenzione di separarsi per sempre era stato un tantino troppo anche per i suoi standard.  
Ma ormai il danno era fatto e, trattenendosi dall’offrire il braccio a River come tante volte era accaduto, entrò nel teatro assieme a Vastra e Jenny con i suoi due cuori che pesavano come macigni nel petto.

River lo seguiva un po’ discosta e sorrideva – lo poteva vedere con la coda dell’occhio – e non avrebbe smesso di sorridere per tutto il resto della serata.

«Dottore, non ho la pretesa di capire il perché delle tue azioni, ma, per il bene di Jenny e del mio... quanto devo iniziare a preoccuparmi per questo tuo invito?»

Il Dottore riportò la sua attenzione su Vastra: «Cosa?»

«Non hai sentito una parola, vero?»

Il Dottore fece un ampio sorriso e fece segno di “no” rischiando di far cadere a terra il suo elegante cappello a cilindro e riposizionandoselo con estrema cura sulla testa.

«Quanto ci dobbiamo preoccupare?»

«No-no-no!» rispose il Dottore, mettendo le mani avanti. «È tutto in ordine: agnizione, matrimonio, lieto fine e unificazione di un paese contro il comune nemico!»

River ridacchiò, da qualche parte alla sua destra, e lui tentò di ignorarla.

«Dottore, conosco l’Ivanhoe. Ti sto chiedendo se stai per trascinarci in qualcosa di pericoloso. In tal caso ti pregherei di avvertirci con un minimo di anticipo e di non trascinarci in qualche avventura all’improvviso, come sempre.»

«Ma io non faccio così!» replicò lui mentre la sua voce saliva di qualche tono, punto sul vivo.

«Mi dispiace, dolcezza, ma fai esattamente così. Ogni singola volta.»

Anche l’espressione di Jenny sembrava confermare le parole di River e lui fu costretto a stringere le labbra e darla vinta a sua moglie, o meglio alla lucertola in forma umana che aveva davanti, visto che non poteva darla propriamente vinta a sua moglie, e disse: «No, non succederà niente. Non stasera.»

Attorno a loro le persone giunte per vedere lo spettacolo iniziarono ad avviarsi lungo l’ampia scalinata che li avrebbe condotti nei palchetti privati, il chiacchiericcio si fece più intenso e loro tre iniziarono a dare un po’ nell’occhio, fermi immobili come erano.

Un paio di persone attraversarono River proprio come se fosse fatta di niente e il Dottore distolse lo sguardo, iniziando a camminare verso le scale.

«Che cos’ha di così speciale questa sera?» gli domandò Jenny, alzando la voce per sovrastare il rumore attorno a loro.

Il Dottore si bloccò al secondo gradino e si voltò lentamente, con un ampio e triste sorriso sul volto: «Assolutamente niente» e detto questo continuò a salire, senza aspettarle.

«Regola numero uno...» bisbigliò River.

«Sta mentendo» concluse Jenny voltandosi verso la moglie.

Vastra le prese la mano e si accinse a seguire la sagoma dell’uomo, riconoscibile anche in mezzo alla folla. «Ovviamente, mia cara. Non lo fa sempre?»

 

***

 

«Oh! È stato veramente meraviglioso!» esclamò Jenny, uscendo dal teatro.

«Contieni la tua emozione, mia cara» le rispose Vastra, sorridendole di nascosto, al di là della veletta.

Il Dottore si fregò le mani, mentre l’aria umida della serata estiva si faceva strada attraverso gli strati del suo vestito. «E non abbiamo nemmeno rischiato di far esplodere il pianeta. Certo, c’è stato quel problemino nel bagno, ma giuro che non è stato nulla di premeditato.»

«Non credo che nemmeno loro l’avessero premeditato, dolcezza» aggiunse River dietro di lui, trattenendo una risata.

«Non preoccuparti, Dottore, in ogni caso tutta Londra sa bene che quei due hanno una relazione da mesi. Il marito ha le prove per- ma tutto questo dovrebbe rimanere tra il cliente e l’investigatore, temo.»

C’erano stati dei momenti quella sera – momenti come quello – in cui per qualche attimo il Dottore era riuscito davvero ad ignorare la presenza di River. Per qualche secondo era stato distratto da qualcosa, un vestito sgargiante di qualche gran dama, un commento appropriato da parte di Vastra, un pezzo musicale particolarmente ben eseguito, un uomo e una donna avvinghiati dentro al bagno del quarto piano e altre cosette del genere. Ma poi la coda dell’occhio scorgeva il verde del vestito di River, una ciocca dei suoi capelli, i suoi occhi concentrati sul palcoscenico, il modo in cui si era emozionata davanti alle scene più belle e allora la mente lo riportava al presente, gli ricordava quanto era stato sciocco da parte sua permettersi quella piccola debolezza, quel regalo di compleanno per una donna che era morta da anni, da molto prima che lui imparasse a conoscerla.

Arrivato a fine serata era stanco. Mortalmente stanco, stanco di tutto e di tutti, stanco delle persone e delle chiacchiere, stanco dei sentimenti che, rigenerazione dopo rigenerazione, compagno di viaggio dopo compagno di viaggio, continuava a trascinarsi dietro, ogni volta un po’ diversi, un po’ più intensi, ad ogni nuovo viaggio un po’ più strazianti.

Ricordò, così all’improvviso, la faccina felice che la sua piccola Amy aveva disegnato sulla buccia di una mela – malefico, malefico frutto – ricordò come all’inizio fosse tutto molto più splendente, più _inaspettato_ , forse.

Ritornò verso la TARDIS con quei pensieri in mente, senza quasi salutare le sue due amiche, con le mani strette tra di loro dietro la schiena e gli occhi che seguivano i propri passi.

Per la prima volta desiderò ardentemente che River se ne andasse.

L’aveva aspettata per tutto il giorno, aveva organizzato quella serata fuori dal comune per lei, per farle capire che non si era dimenticato, che non poteva farlo nemmeno volendo. Per non doverle dire addio, un addio definitivo.  
E alla fine eccolo lì, a desiderare di rimanere solo con se stesso. Ma era di se stesso che il Dottore si fidava meno che mai, soprattutto in quel momento della sua vita, e River lo sapeva bene.

«Dottore» disse infatti lei, camminandogli di fianco, rapida. «Mi hai sempre portato in qualche posto speciale per il mio compleanno. Posti magnifici, incredibili, che non avrei mai potuto vedere, nemmeno usando il Manipolatore del Vortice. Mi passavi a prendere con la TARDIS e partivamo verso uno spazio e un tempo che era solo nostro. Ma da quanto tempo è che sei bloccato a Londra? Da quanto tempo è che la tieni bloccata qui?»

Si fermarono accanto alla nave e il Dottore sfiorò il legno blu con la punta delle dita.

«È stata costruita per solcare il tempo e lo spazio e tu non hai il diritto di impedirglielo, Dottore. Smetti di passare il tempo da solo. So che non puoi sentirmi, o vedermi, e probabilmente se anche potessi farlo non mi ascolteresti, ma, ti prego... trova qualcuno.»

Il Dottore appoggiò la fronte sulla porta della TARDIS, sospirando, e chiuse gli occhi.

«I miei Pond...» disse, così piano che nessuno avrebbe potuto sentirlo.

Se li era fatti scivolare tra le dita, uno dopo l’altro, senza poter fare niente per impedirlo e adesso ne pagava le conseguenze.

Si voltò di scatto, perché davvero non ce la faceva più, e avrebbe forse urlato qualcosa se River fosse stata ancora lì, se il legame mentale che lei credeva esistere soltanto con la TARDIS, e che invece la teneva ancorata a lui con così tanti nodi che il Dottore non avrebbe mai saputo scioglierli da solo, non si fosse interrotto all’improvviso.

_River_ , pensò con forza disperata. Ma non la chiamò.

Non disse nient’altro quella notte: si limitò a schioccare le dita, chiudersi le porte alle spalle e parcheggiare ancora sulla cima delle nuvole.

Aspettava, di nuovo. E il Dottore non era mai stato bravo ad aspettare.

 

 

 

(1) Cantante lirico realmente esistito e reale interprete dell’Ivanhoe in quegli anni a Londra.

E quando il Dottore parla di Walter... sì, si sta riferendo a Walter Scott. XD


End file.
